Cumpleaños ¿feliz? No sin ti
by Azabache
Summary: Hoy cumplo 18 años... ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que te fuiste? Ni lo sé ni me importa, pues lo único que deseo es retroceder en el tiempo para evitar que en aquella fatídica noche tú hubieras muerto...


Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta triste historia sí ^^, tampoco me pertenece la hermosísima canción llamada "Cumplir un año menos", esa es de LOVG (la Oreja de Van Gogh)

Hace unos días… me ocurrió algo terrible, no pienso deciros qué fue, pues es algo bastante privado… (QueenTigrilla95 lo sabe, sin embargo) y bueno, ese desgraciado suceso fue lo que me puso emo y me hizo escribir este songfic drama (me encantan los songfics xD) asi que espero que os guste.

_**Cumpleaños… ¿feliz? No sin ti**_

_Con LOVG de invitado especial:_

"_**Cumplir un año menos"**_

Hoy cumplo 18 años… ¿y sabes qué? Te echo de menos. Sí, hoy es el día en el que nací, el día en el que esta maravillosa vida comenzó… y de hecho, conocerte fue lo más precioso que jamás me haya ocurrido, pero aún así, hoy no puedo dejar de sentirme vacía y hueca por dentro… Supongo que ya te imaginas por qué ¿verdad? Exacto, hoy hace justo tres años tú moriste y mi alma contigo.

_Vuelve a ser mi cumpleaños,_

_y en mi mesa habrá dos platos,_

_aunque sepa que esta vez tú no vendrás._

_Solo quiero de regalo dar la vuelta al calendario_

_para que estos años pasen hacia atrás._

-Vamos, Maka, sopla las velas – Me dice Tsubaki sonriendo amablemente.

Todos están conmigo esperando a que yo apague los brillantes luceros encima de la trabajada tarta, pero yo simplemente no tengo fuerzas ni para levantar la cabeza y dirigirles una sonrisa fingida para después extinguir las pequeñas llamas con un débil y poco intencionado soplo. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, todo lo que veo me recuerda a tus ojos, tu pelo, tu tiburonesca sonrisa y tu despreocupada actitud de chico _cool_.

Miro los regalos con tristeza, no me importan en absoluto todo lo que me hayan dado, pues lo único que deseo en estos momentos, es volver a tocarte, besarte y amarte.

_Cumpliría un año menos,_

_y al soplar daría fuego a las velas que pusiste en el pastel._

_Tras invierno vendrá otoño,_

_tras septiembre vendrá agosto_

_y mañana será un poco más ayer._

Entierro mi rostro entre mis manos y noto cómo mis amigos me dan ánimos colocando sus manos en mi espalda con cariño, pero ellos no se imaginan por lo que estoy pasando… tú sí que lo sabes ¿No es así, Soul? Tú me comprendes, pues también me echas en falta. Me siento inútil, estúpida y fea… Noto cómo mis manos empiezan a palpar el aire en busca de algo invisible que se aleja de mí ¿me estaré volviendo loca? No, pues sé que mi cerebro solo está recreando aquella vez en la que alargué mi mano en un vano intento de salvarte de las garras de la muerte… Intento alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente, pero soy incapaz. Me levanto de la silla para mirarme en el espejo mientras mis amigos me dirigen miradas llenas de confusión ante mi extraño comportamiento. Observo con detenimiento mi cuerpo en general: mis manos, mis labios, mis ojos, mi cabello, mis algo más desarrollados pechos y caderas… sí, ahora pasaba a ser una mujer de verdad, pero… me veo fea, horrenda, un auténtico engendro, y todo es por tu dolorosa ausencia, pues tú le dabas color a mi vida.

_¿Para qué quiero palabras si ya no te canto a ti?_

_¿Para qué quiero mis labios si tus besos los perdí?_

_No quiero mis primaveras si no crecen tus violetas_

_Desde hoy, creceré hasta que nací._

Quiero que vuelvas, ahora mismo, ya. Quiero que me abraces, que me ames, que me digas que nunca más volverás a marcharte y que siempre estarás a mi lado. Haré lo que sea, pero por favor, vuelve, no me hagas sufrir de esta forma tan cruel… pero sé que lo que pido es imposible hasta para ti, Soul; por lo que no te preocupes por mí, me irá bien. De pronto, siento cómo algo en mi interior me dice que hay una forma de traerte a mi lado de nuevo, pero no la escucho, pues estoy harta de mentirme a mi misma de que volverás… pero la voz dentro de mí se hace cada vez más constante y alta, esta vez grita con furia. Finalmente, la voz se calla y yo vuelvo a sentarme, pienso que a lo mejor, y solo a lo mejor, esa voz no se equivocaba del todo… me imagino cómo sería volver a verte vivo, no puedo, simplemente se me hace una fantasía inalcanzable y al mismo tiempo algo que puedo conseguir con solo tomarlo ente mis manos.

_Volveríamos al día más feliz de nuestra vida,_

_y otra vez sería la primera vez._

_A mis ojos volverían cada lágrima caída_

_sobre el telegrama urgente de papel_

_Las noticias contarían que las balas regresaron_

_a esas armas que apuntaron a matar._

_Volverían a la vida las voces que disentían_

_y con ellas algo más de libertad._

Alzo la vista y miro las velas con un poco de la esperanza recuperada pensando que si lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, volverías a mi lado.

-Maka… ¿Estás bien? Creo que no debimos celebrar tu cumpleaños sabiendo lo que ocurrió… - Dice triste y preocupado Kid.

Yo le sonrío intentando quitarle importancia al asunto, pues ahora veo las cosas algo más claras. Me acerco lentamente al pastel, observo las diminutas leguas de fuego que surgen de las velitas mientras veo tu imagen reflejada en una de ellas, estás escuchando música con unos enormes cascos mientras me sonríes cálidamente… Trago saliva nerviosa y me dispongo a coger aire para apagar las luces de un soplo, cuando estas desaparecen empiezo a notar cómo todo lo que veo se distorsiona entre el humo surgido anteriormente.

_¿Para qué quiero palabras si ya no te canto a ti?_

_¿Para qué quiero mis labios si tus besos los perdí?_

_No quiero mis primaveras si no crecen tus violetas._

_Desde hoy creceré hasta que nací._

Veo pasar toda nuestra vida juntos por delante: nuestros malos y buenos momentos, nuestros encontronazos con nuevos enemigos, mis "Maka chops" que tan bien merecidos tenías en ocasiones, nuestra primera vez… Todo me causa una incontrolable alegría y río viéndote en cada una de las imágenes de esos tiempos que tanto echo de menos. Me estoy acercando a una luz… es blanca, deslumbrante y tengo que taparme los ojos para que no me haga daño. Soul, tengo miedo… ¿qué pasa si en realidad todo esto es un sueño y nunca más te puedo ver? Dudosa, me acerco a ella mientras alargo la mano para tocarla y ser envuelta por un resplandor mucho mayor.

_¿Y para qué quiero yo el aire si tu aliento no está aquí?_

_¿Para qué quiero mis manos si no te tocan a ti?_

_No quiero mis primaveras si no crecen tus violetas_

_Desde hoy creceré hasta que nací (BIS)_

Me encuentro en la sala del piano en el Shibusen, vuelvo a ser una niña de solo 15 años en pleno crecimiento. De pronto, una voz grave y profunda me despierta de mi pequeño trance.

-Así es como soy yo.

Alzo la vista, te veo, ahí sentado frente al piano sonriendo con tus hermosos dientes de tiburón. Las lágrimas llegan a mis ojos, mis rodillas tiemblan y yo me caigo al suelo llena de felicidad y estupor. Te acercas a mí preocupado.

-¡Oye, chica! ¿Te encuentras bien? Hace nada estaba tocando una canción y de repente te has caído…

-Tranquilo… - Te sonrío – Estoy bien, gracias Soul.

Me acuerdo de que nos acabamos de conocer y que se supone que no debo saber tu nombre, pues si altero el pasado, puede que el futuro no vuelva a ser el mismo… decidí intervenir únicamente en el momento en el que aceptamos esa fatídica misión que acabó con tu vida.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Preguntas confundido.

-Oh, nada nada… solo lo deduje, te pega ese nombre ¿sabes? – Respondo improvisando.

-Ya…

Pareces aburrido, así que te pregunto que si quieres ser mi compañero… aceptas, sonreímos, nos vamos, te amo.

Como podéis observar, este drama termina bien! ;) jaaja es que no me gustan los finales tristes xD por eso hice un final feliz.


End file.
